mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Men Show Bumpers
Bumpers are shown during episodes of the Mr. Men Show after a plot. In Series 1 A Bumper doesn't show after the last plot whilst they do in Series 2. When they appear some Xylophone music plays. List of Bumpers Season 1 Physical: Mr. Strong is doing physical activies with other Mr. Men characters. Boo Boos: Mr. Bounce is giving a knee test to other characters. Farm: Miss Whoops is backing up to unload a load from the truck and Mr. Quiet gets hurt from the load. Movies: Mr. Quiet auditions for a cowboy movie. Science: Mr. Quiet cleans the museum but accidently sucks up an architecture. Lake: Characters jump off a bridge into the Lake. Books:Mr. Bounce is trying to put a book on the shelf but gets bounced by another character. Beach: Mr. Quiet is resting on the beach when the tide comes in. Boats: Characters's boats get sunk by Miss Daredevil. Mall: Characters go into photo booth. Flying: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are flying. Hobbies: Miss Helpful teaches the Mr. Men how to play golf. Dance: Characters are dancing while Mr. Bounce joins with them. Inventions: Miss Scary is using test tubes and making something. Fair: Characters are going down a big slide. Camping: Characters roast marshmellows. Amusement Park: Mr. Rude taunts characters at the ring the bell game. Trains: Mr. Bump tries to catch his train. Paint: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small getting painted by Miss Helpful. Fish: Characters feed a fish to a killer whale. Adventure: Mr. Quiet is hang gliding at the edge of the cliff. Construction: Mr. Noisy is doing a building inplosion. Snow: Characters go skiing down a mountain. Canned Goods: Miss Whoops knocks cans over Miss Calamity. Jobs: Mr. Nervous is trying to be a animal contral worker by catching an animal, but gets chased. Gardens: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small do garden work. Collecting: Chararcters are showing their collection of things. Chores: Mr. Quiet cleans his bust. Restaurants: Mr. Bounce is giving Mr. Lazy's food, but gets bounced. Music: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are break-dancing. It has Hip Hop music playing in the background. Full Moon: Mr. Nosy is looking through a telescope at the moon. Night: Mr. Nervous finds things in his window. Food: Characters use different food for the juicer. Bugs: Mr. Strong tries to swat a bug, but hits Mr. Bounce by mistakes. Cooking: Characters are cooking their food. Rainy Day: Mr. Quiet waiting to cross the street with his umbrella in the rain. Heatwave: Characters cool each other off with a giant fan. Sleep: Mr. Bounce is trying to get his bed down. Yard Work: Characters pull up flowers in thier lawn. Parade: Miss Whoops twirls her baton. Superstore: Characters are unloading cargo. Games: Mr. Bump is playing a claw machine. Hotel: Mr. Bump works as a bellhop getting crushed by the luggage. Birthday: Mr. Bump is trying to pin the Tail on the Donkey, but accidently pins it on a living creature, who chases him in anger. (Even Mr. Grumpy) Car Wash: Mr. Quiet goes through the carwash. Wildlife: Mr. Quiet's tent get trembeld by an elephant. Dillydale Day: Miss Sunshine sets up the food for the celebration. Cars: Mr. Scatterbrain is a traffic cop. Sightseeing: Mr. Strong keeps his car on the hill. The Dark: Characters are brushing their teeth in the dark Circus: Mr. Quiet swings on the trapeze with other characters. Ships: The Ship tilts sending Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small down knocking Miss Calamity over board. Season 2 Picnics: Mr. Bump is eating his food, but ants take his food away from him. Driving: Mr. Bump is crossing the street while avoiding traffic. Outer Space: Mr. Nervous lands on the moon and tries to put a flag on but run off after seeing a creature on the moon. Clean Teeth: Mr. Scatterbrain tries to squeze his toothpaste. Airport: The Mr. Men and Little Misses try to load their luggages in the luggage compartment. Shoes: Miss Naughty is placing whipped cream in slippers. Art and Crafts: Mr. Quiet is painting self portaits of other Mr. Men and Little Misses. Game Shows: Mr. Bump trying to win a prize. Garages: Mr. Bump is opening the garage door. Eyeglasses: Mr. Fussy and other characters try on glasses and look at the mirror. Toys: Mr. Quiet is playing with his toy train. Reptiles: Mr. Scatterbrain makes balloon reptiles. Hats: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying out a new hat. Robots: Characters asking a robot chef for food. Parties: Miss Whoops is blowing up balloons. Up and Down: Mr. Rude, Miss Helpful, and Miss Daredevil ride in a balloon, but it doesn't stayin the air too long... Dining Out: Mr. Scatterbrain serving food for Mr. Happy. Gifts: Characters are wraping up their gifts. Sun & Moon: Characters wait for the Sun to rise. Telephone: Characters are geeting a squirrel out of the telephone pole. Seashore: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying to dig for Treasure Washing & Drying: Characters waiting for their washing to dry. Sneezes & Hiccups: Mr. Grumpy is waiting for the Bus with Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Bounce sneezing Fruit: Characters try to get fruit Radio: Characters listen to the radio Supermarket: Miss Naughty is shutting the 3rd Mr. Man/Little Miss that walks through out Skyscrapers: King Kong is holding Little Miss Sunshine at the Skyscraper Cinema: Miss Sunshine is digging into popcorn. Getting Around: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are cycling but there's disaster happening Clocks: Mr. Lazy tries to turn off his alarm clock. Post Office: Mr. Nervous tries to put a letter in the Post Box but runs off after finding a character in it. Pets: Mr. Quiet is playing fetch with a dog. Dance Dance Dance: Mr. Fussy and Miss Sunshine are ballroom dancing. Trees: Mr. Scatterbrain is trying to have a picnic near a tree. Library: Mr. Stubborn tries to get a book. Pirates: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small dig for treasure. Goo: Characters get stuck in Goo on the Road Trains And Planes: Mr. Bounce is pushing an animal off of the train tracks. Out To Sea: Characters go underwater on a Sub to collect a treasure chest. Next Door: Mr. Fussy lives next door to Mr. Messy. Lunch: Characters are eating their lunch. Machines: Miss Naughty is using a teleporting machine to the other characters Fairies And Gnomes: Characters open a pop-up book with a fairy in it. Home Improvement: Mr. Strong is trying to fix Mr. Quiet's window. Birds: Characters are bird watching. Bath & Bubbles: Mr. Tickle is blowing a bubble that resembles another character and tickles it. Sand & Surf: Mr. Quiet is building a sandcastle, but gets destroyed due to another character. Parks: Mr. Nervous goes to the fountain. Surprises: Characters pull a wrapper to see what's inside. Travel: Mr. Quiet is looking out of the plane's window. Bad Weather: Mr. Bump is crossing the street while avoiding the bad weather. Pests: Characters are having a picnic and a big spider comes in. Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Stubs